Kakuzu's New Sister
by QuietDragon13
Summary: Kakuzu's in for a surprise when he finds out he's getting a little sister. Will they get along or hate each other… and what happens when one of his friends falls for her? OC pairings are a secret!
1. Chapter 1

Kakuzu's New Sister

Summary: Kakuzu's in for a surprise when he finds out he's getting a little sister. Will they get along or hate each other… and what happens when one of his friends falls for her? OC pairings are a secret!

Rated T for some violence involved.

Also my OC's personality is based off of my actual personality, other stuff about my OC and other OCS is made up.

I do not own any Naruto characters or the Akatsuki. Masashi Kishimoto does.

~noise~ 'thoughts' "speech" *flashback*

Chapter 1: Meeting the sister

No One's POV

~BEEP, BEEP, BEEP~ ~SLAM~

"Stupid alarm clock…" muttered a voice from beneath the covers. An arm with stitch-like tattoos slinked backed under the covers as the alarm shut off.

"Kakuzu get up and get dressed," screamed a womanly voice from down stairs, "I made breakfast already!"

Grumbling could be heard from beneath the covers as a dark skinned, stitch-like tattooed 17 year old boy began to sluggishly make his way out of bed. Walking towards his closet, he pulled out a black t-shirt with a dollar sign on the front, a pair of slightly ripped light blue jeans, a dark green hoodie, and some black DC converse with green shoe laces. Walking past his night stand he grabbed his mask and put it on as he trotted down stairs.

"Morning Mom," Kakuzu said as he sat down, "what's for breakfast?"

When Kakuzu looked up he noticed a girl sitting across from him, a cup of coffee in her hands. Rubbing his eyes to make sure it wasn't a dream; he turned to his mom and asked, "Who the hell is this brat?"

Turning around his mom replied in a cheery voice, "That's Blaise! You're new little sister!"

"WHAT!" was Kakuzu's answer as he fell from his chair. Blaise, the girl across from him, snickered as he let out a string of cuss words from his position on the floor.

As Kakuzu was getting back into his seat, his mom inquired, "Don't you remember? We talked about at last week's family dinner."

"I didn't think you were serious," exclaimed Kakuzu, "besides I really don't think having a little sister is necessary."

As she placed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of them she replied, "Well since I work so much, I thought you'd like some company when I wasn't around." "Now no more arguing, you two need to hurry up and eat or you'll be late for school."

"Yes mom," they replied at the same time. Quickly they finished breakfast, grabbed their backpacks, and headed out the door. As they were walking to the car, Kakuzu stole a glance at his new 'sister'. She looked to be about 5' 11" with dark brown hair that went to her ears, slightly tan skin, and dark green almond shaped eyes. Her outfit consisted of black sweatpants, a red t-shirt with Jack Skellington on it, a black and white tripped sleeveless hoodie, white and grey converse, a pair of black-rimmed glasses, and a black fedora with a red sash around it.

"Dude, is this your car," Blaise said as she pointed at the hunter green GT-Mustang. Kakuzu rolled his eyes as he slid into the driver's seat, Blaise following shortly after. Silence surrounded them as they drove. Blaise stole a glance at Kakuzu, contemplating whether or not to ask questions.

"If you have questions ask now brat," Kakuzu replied in a grumpy voice, "because when we get to school you're on your own."

"A-alright," Blaise replied quietly, "My first question is what the school is like?"

Taking a deep breath Kakuzu said, "Tokyo High is mostly made up of three gangs. There is the Kohona Gang, the Sound Gang, and then the Akatsuki. Watch out for the Sound Gang, they deal with drugs, counterfeiting, and anything else illegal. The Kohona Gang mostly plays pranks, defile property, nothing major. The Akatsuki, which is the gang I'm in, are the protectors of the keep everything under control using any methods needed." "Any other questions you need to ask me brat?"

Scowling, Blaise replied, "One my name is Blaise not brat Nii-san, two can I meet your friends, and three I think I saw some dude trying to grope some kid's butt."

"One I don't care what your name is, two my answer is no, and three that was Orochimaru," Kakuzu stated with a shudder at the disturbing news.

Tokyo High loomed in front of them with all it bleak, boring glory as the turned into the parking lot. Only one thought entered Blaise's mind as she got out, 'Can't wait to see what trouble I managed to get myself into here.'

QuietDragon13: Yeah my first fanfic! (Does a happy dance) Review please! I really want to know if I should continue! Also I kind of don't know how to do a flashback so if you guys have any tips let me know please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who reviewed my very first chapter! Sorry everyone that my new chapter came so late. I've been busy with school and all. Rated T for some violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or the Akatsuki. Masashi Kishimoto does.

~noise~ 'thoughts' "speech" *flashback*

Chapter 2: First Day at Tokyo High Part 1

(Blaise's POV)

'What a dull looking place' I thought as I scanned the courtyard of the school. 'Good lord! Can these girls show anymore skin! They look like prostitutes.' Was what sent through my head as I looked at a group of underdressed girls. Searching through my black messenger bag with the words _Grim Reaper owns your soul _written in a bloody red color, I pulled out my IPod. One of the many reminders I have of my original family. Slipping my headphones, I looked through my playlist on my IPod for a song. Finally I decided on _Kidnap the Sandy Claws _by _Korn, _turning the music volume all the way up I made my way through the courtyard. To my left I noticed my Nii-san head over to a group of people under a giant oak tree. 'Hm that must be Nii-san's friends the Akatsuki,' I thought, 'he said he wouldn't introduce me to them.' Suddenly an idea popped into my head. 'Seeing as how I don't know where the office is I might as well go ask Nii-san,' with that thought in my head I started jogging over to the group under the tree, 'besides he never said I couldn't introduce myself to his friends.' "Hey Nii-San!"

(Kakuzu's POV)

As I was talking to my friends I heard shout from behind me. Turning around I saw my new **little sister** coming our way. With a groan I asked her, "What do you want brat?" She pulled out an IPod from her pocket and probably put it on pause.

"Well…um I was wondering if you knew where the way to the office," she asked timidly while wringing her hands.

Suddenly an orange and black blur, collected her in his arms, and started cuddling her. She squeaked as she tried to squirm out of his hold. "So kawaii," squealed the orange mask wearing boy with spiked black hair as he continued cuddling her.

"Tobi let the poor girl go un," a boy with waist length blonde hair in a ponytail exclaimed, a lock of hair covered his left eye. He stormed over and yanked the brat out of Tobi's grasp.

"Oi Kakuzu! Who's the brat," questioned a boy with silver hair and a necklace, a circle with an upside triangle inside it, hanging around his neck.

"Hey," the brat yelled with a southern accent, "I ain't a brat ya jerk!"

"I wasn't asking you," he yelled at her.

"Shut up Hidan," I snapped, with a sigh I continued, "everyone this is my new little brat…I mean **SISTER**."

"WHAT," they all exclaimed with wide eyes.

Suddenly I was bombarded with questions, but before I could explain the bell rang signaling we had only five minutes to get to homeroom. With a growl I grabbed my sister's wristed and dragged her to the office.

(Blaise's POV)

We made it to the office in record time for the bell for class to start rang. As we stopped in front of the door Nii-san's grip loosened enough for me to yank my hand out from it.

"Yeash! Break my wrist why don'tcha," I mumbled quietly. Following his gaze, I saw a door that said School Office. Turning around, I saw my brother beginning to walk down the hall.

"Wait," I shouted as I grasped his sleeve, "Ain't ya gonna show were my homeroom is after I get my schedule?"

He glared, causing me to flinch, and said, "You're on your own brat." With that he walked off, probably towards his homeroom.

With a sigh I pushed open the door to the office. Quickly I spotted the secretary in a corner to the left, she was on the phone. She had brown almost black hair in a razor bob cut like mine, with peach cream skin, and brown eyes. A small pig rested near her left foot, snoozing quietly in the silence. I walked up and waited patiently for her to finish her business. As soon as she was finished she gave me my schedule and a map of the school with my homeroom circled. Thanking her, I made my way to homeroom only getting lost once. 'Yes,' I cheered, 'new record!'

Waiting only a second, I slid the door open, entering my new homeroom.

Cliffhanger! Mwhahahaha! Don't worry I'll post as soon as I can! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Quietdragon13 here! I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating my stories at all for such a long time. You see I kinda broke my old computer to where it can't charge anymore… Don't ask me how I did it I just somehow was able to… Well until I can get my stories off my old computer I shall sadly say that Kakuzu's New Sister & My Journey are on hold!


End file.
